Girl Time
"Girl Time" is the second segment of the sixth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 25, 2019. Synopsis Anne plans to give Polly some long-overdue girl time, whether Polly wants it or not. Plot Sprig and Hop Pop are having a spitting contest which grosses Anne out. This confuses the Plantars as sptting is a common thing in Wartwood and there is even a golden trophy for anyone who can break the record. Polly triumphantly shows off her spitting capabilities. Anne has an epiphany and realizes that Polly has spent the majority of her life around boys and has never spent time with any girls. Declaring that she and Polly spend "Girl Time" together, Anne takes Hop Pop's wallet (which he thinks is weird as he does not have any money) and the girls head into town to spend time with one another. Polly is slightly annoyed, but ultimately chooses to go along with it because of Anne and Sprig's habit of getting caught in miscellaneous predicaments. Anne finds out that Hop Pop does not carry money, but instead carry IOU's that state "I'm good for it" and starts using it as currency. Anne takes Polly around town to the spa, hairdressers, clothing store and eating out. While Anne tries to have a good time, Polly cannot stop with her tomboyish habits that make a mess of things. Anne decides to take Polly to get a massage from Tuti (who is also a part time bounty hunter) just as Felicia Sundew realizes that the IOU's are worthless. Polly sneaks off and Anne chases after her as Constable Buck Leatherleaf rallies up a posse to hunt for them. Anne and Polly get into an argument as Buck arrests the former as well as Sprig and Hop Pop to gather tarantula eggs until their debt is paid to society. At the last minute, Anne suggests that Polly break the spit record so they can win the gold trophy and pay their debt. Polly is given three chances to spit by Buck. As she fails for the first two time, Hop Pop realizes that she feels ashamed because of what Anne said. Anne apologizes to Polly, telling her that she is perfect and to give it her best. Polly manages to break the record and win the trophy which is immediately broken into several pieces for the owners, with a small extra left over for the Plantars. The group decide to melt the small piece into a new trophy resembling Polly to replace the old one. Anne admits that girl time is weird with Sprig and Hop Pop admitting that they too love going to the spa. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally * Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew * James Adomian as Buck Leatherleaf * April Winchell as Tuti Trivia * This is the first time Anne is seen with actual clean hair in Amphibia. * Buck Leatherleaf is clearly modeled after actor Sam Elliott, specifically his character The Stranger from The Big Lebowski. Gallery Girl Time 1.jpg Girl Time 2.jpg|"NO!!!" External links *Girl Time at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes